Shaman Fanficton
by AzureBluePhoenix
Summary: Dropped
1. Yoh

Shaman Fanfiction  
  
Jacy- The Shamans found , and now, they are writing fanfics! (Reviews included for each 'story'!)  
  
Disclaimer- Don't Own  
  
----------------------------------  
  
One Day, at the Funbari Onsen hotel, the whole gang were inside, complaining about the heat.  
  
"IT'S SOOOOOO HOT! MUST FIGHT THE HEAT!" Yoh yelled as he punched thin air and kicked thin air.  
  
Manta sighed. "Yoh-kun, you'll dehydrate yourself again!"  
  
Ren sighed too, and gave Yoh the 'You idiot' look, "That Kisama will kill himself one day. "  
  
"That Kiss-my-ma will kill himself one day!" Chocolove jumped up. Everyone jumped on him and kicked and punched him.  
  
"Ah!!!! Even my ice will melt once I produce some! This is really bad weather!!" Horo Horo jumped about, screaming.  
  
"At least you don't have to be infront of the stove the whole day, making food for Anna!" Ryu fanned himself.  
  
Faust looked at Eliza. "Are you alright, Eliza? Is it too hot for you?"  
  
Even LYSERG complained, "I'm bored, we need something to do to keep our minds from the heat!"  
  
Manta jumped up with an idea. "OH! I GOT AN IDEA!" Manta opened his trusty dandy... NOTEBOOK! er.. I mean laptop... "I found this site a few days ago!" Everyone got around the screen to see. "It's called !"  
  
Yoh started asking, "What can you do there?"  
  
Ryu continued with another question, "Is it the ET again? "  
  
Horo Horo yelled, "No, it was AT(Yeti)!"  
  
Ren blew his top, "IT! KISAMA!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Manta screamed. Everyone stayed quiet. "Here, this is the site.. "  
  
Everyone looks at the laptop screen, and says oooooooooooooh.... and starts asking questions.... etc... but it'll get boring, so skip all that.... Fastforward....  
  
"And so, that's ! " Manta finnished.  
  
"SUGOI-YA!" Yoh was the first to react.  
  
"Hmph... What's so good about that? " Ren, acting like his snobby self, asked.  
  
"So we can write stories, right?!" Horo Horo started getting excited.  
  
"That's great! Educational, AND fun!" Lyserg chirrped.  
  
Ryu added in, "If Lyserg-kun says it's good! I say it's BEST!"  
  
Chocolove thought for a while ".... hm..." Ren swung out his Kwan Dao and poked Chocolove on the nose. "OH MY GOD!"  
  
Faust's eyes beamed, "This is the place! I CAN FINALLY BE WITH MY ELIZA AGAIN! Oh... I mean, I gotta run, bye!" After that said, Faust ran out the doors.  
  
"Me too, JA!" Horo Horo yelled.  
  
Even REN wanted to leave,"I... Got to... Take a shower... "  
  
"Do you know where the nearest computer store is? Oh, nothing, I just want.... to eat!" Chocolove stated.  
  
Lyserg sighed, "If everyone is going, I might as well.. "  
  
So, everyone leaves, leaving Manta and Yoh and Ryu and of course, Anna, at the Funbari Onsen Hotel. Once they left, the word was spread through out the shaman world.  
  
"Manta, can I use your laptop?" Yoh asked.  
  
Manta responded, "Alright... Sure... "  
  
"SANKYUU!"  
  
PenName- LazyShaman E-mail- UserID-123345 Password-(An-Try Guessing, it does say something)  
  
Yoh- Hmm... A Fanfic... AH! I GOT IT!  
  
Title- The Heat Summary- One day, it was a very hot day, and me, I mean Yoh, and his friend, Manta, was outside. Genre-Humour?General?  
Rated- YD (Yoh Dehydration)  
Yoh's POV -  
Through my life, I had learn a valuable lesson. This is my story!  
  
One day, like this very day, I, Asakura Yoh, and my friend, Oyamada Manta, was outside in the heat. It was very hot, and I couldn't just sit there. People who run away from the heat will never be happy, but if you face it, like me, you will live happily!  
  
And so, I was moving around, throwing a punch here, kicking a kick there.  
  
"Yoh-kun! I saw someone just like you the other day."  
  
"Oh, that couldn't be right, I don't have a twin brother."  
  
"No, Not a twin brother."  
  
"Eh? I don't have a twin sister."  
  
"No, Not that either, I meant, someone with the same atmosphere as you." Manta continued to fan himself.  
  
"Oh, same atmosphere, eh?"  
  
"This topic is going no where... Eh... What are you doing, Yoh?" The little guy asked me.  
  
I continued my fight, not giving up. I WILL WIN! My sweat dropped down my face, and onto the already pooled ground. "I'm fighting the heat!"  
  
"Oh, why are you fighting the heat?"  
  
Like I said earlier, I explained it to my friend. "Well, to those who hide from the heat, they will never be happy. But to those who fight it, like me, will always live happily!" That is always my goal, to live happily!  
  
"Heh.. I guess you're right," I'm so glad he understood. "and I thought you were doing Shaman training."  
  
"Shaman training?" I should be, but that is just too boring. Being a shaman, my goal was also to become the Shaman King, and what for? OF COURSE! It's to live a happy and carefree life! "Since I got here, I haven't done anything that is related to Shaman training!"  
  
"Oh... Is that alright?"  
  
"I guess so..." Well, it's just too boring, anyways. Heh.. hahahahah! Suddenly, I blacked out. I heard my friend's feint cries for me.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
We ended up in a nearby shop for water. Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. The water was refreshing and nice for such a hot day. AH!  
  
"Yoh-kun! When you move around and sweat like that in a hot day such as this one, you'll faint, it's called dehydration!" my smart friend said, with a sigh. Oh well, I'll remember that for the next hot day such as this!  
  
---------------------------OWARI------------------------------  
  
REVIEWS

-Name- Manta

-E-mail-TheSmartShrimp

-Day- 5-30-04

-Chapter-1

-Review- YOH! Good first story! Thanx for putting me in it! I hope Anna doesn't read this, she'll be mad at you for not knowing that!  
  
Name- TheDevilRen

-E-mail-TheDemonRen

-Day- 6-1-04

-Chapter-1

-Review- NANI?! YOU FAINTED DOING THAT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DEFEATED HAO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DEFEATED ME TOO!  
  
Name- Ice Ainu

-E-mail-IceShaman

-Day- 6-1-04

-Chapter-1

-Review- AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOH! YOU MAKE ME LAUGH! HAHAHAHAH!  
  
-Name- Scary Itako

-E-mail-ShamanQueen

-Day- 6-2-04

-Chapter-1

-Review- YOH!!!! HOW DARE YOU FAINT ON SOMETHING SO SMALL! I WILL PUT EVEN MORE IN THE SPECIAL TRAINING LIST!  
  
-Name- BestPlaceSeeker

-E-mail-TheBestPlace

-Day- 6-2-04

-Chapter- 1

-Review- Danna! Now I really have doubts about your abilities...  
  
-Name- JokeKing

-E-mail-JokeKing

-Day- 6-3-04

-Chapter- 1

-Review- HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I thought I was the joke king! But you, FAINTING?!?! THIS I GOTTA SEE!  
  
Name- CrystalPendulum

-E-mail-MustKillHao

-Day- 6-3-04

-Chapter- 1

-Review- Good job for your first story, Yoh-kun! I think you did great! It was very humourus!  
  
Name- Elizalover

-E-mail-Necromencer

-Day- 6-3-04

-Chapter-1

-Review- Good job, Yoh. It was a enjoyable story. Do you wish for me to do a check up for you? Dehydrating is a bad sign of water loss. Please phone my hospital once you have thought about it- 123-FAUSTS-HOSPITAL  
  
Name- Hoshi

-E-mail-ISeeStars (AN-Has a double meaning, lol)

-Day- 7-16-04

-Chapter-1

-Review- MUHAHAHHA! I AM BACK! Oh, and for the story, it was really... funny... and you actually fainted doing that? Wow... I regret you being my ot- oh, nevermind that last thing I said...  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jacy- What ya think? Next chapter will be... Manta? Or Ren? Or Horo? You guys can vote and tell me what you guys think.  
  
RR!


	2. Ren

Shaman Fanfiction  
  
Jacy- Since you all love my fic, and actually broke my record of most reviews per chapter, HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER!  
  
Disclaimer- not own not own -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is the outcome:  
Horo-2 Ren-2 Lyserg-1 Anna-1 Manta-1 Hao-1  
  
So... this leads to Horo and Ren tied, and since my sis is BEGGING for a Ren one, here it is! Ren's FANFIC!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Someone with a long purple shark-like hair entered the nearby computer store.  
  
JINGLE!  
  
'Why am I here again? Oh right, like any human is here for, a computer... Geeze... That place Manta gave us for the IT most likely sucks anyways.' Ren thought to himself.  
  
The shark hair like teen walked by a black computer with yellow mouse. That caught his attention.  
  
"Hmm... Hey! Over here!" Ren ordered.  
  
The boy snapped his fingers to get a clerk's attention. The clerk ran towards the teen, ans started asking him what he wanted.  
  
"I want this computer. How much does it cost?" The chinese asked.  
  
After purchasing the computer, the teen named Ren, brought it back to his apartment to 'set up'.  
  
"How does this stupid thing work?!" Ren asked out loud.  
  
After many tangled wires and cables, the 'smart' chinese finally figured it out, and got it 'set up'.  
  
"And now.. for the site.. "  
  
Name-DemonTaoRen Password-8888888888888(I can't do stars!  
  
Ren- HAHAHA! MY DREAM SHALL FINALLY COME TRUE!!  
  
Story-The Day The Great Tao Ren Became Shaman King!!! MUHAHAHAHA!  
Summary- Tao Ren finally defeated Asakura Yoh and became Shaman King! MUHAHAHAH!  
Rated- MR(Maniac Ren)  
Genre- Violence!(BEEP! NOT A GENRE! Ren- KISAMA!!!!!) Action Ren's POV  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
I sat there, on my loyal Shaman horse, waiting for my victim's arrival to his own death grave. The sun set, leaving a golden and red sunset at the northern skies. The eerie red sky has once again appeared itself over the battlefield. Awaiting for the battle to begin.  
  
I had my eyes closed. My other senses are alert for any sign of movement or danger. My hands at ready pose, ready to slice out my Bason-tai(AN(JACY! NOT REN!)-That's what he called it at the anime) at any sign of the enemy.  
  
The light wind blew gently across my face, I could feel the coldness and strength the wind has. Like a small blade just merely missing my face.  
  
My ears picked up the sound of wind. My nose picked up the sense of Fuyuuoku(Jacy- Is that possible? Ren- SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY FIC!). My skin started to tingle. He is here.  
  
BAAAAAAM! With swift movement, I fleed the sneak attack made by my opponent. I had jumped up high to dodge the sword which held all of the weak shaman's fuuyuoku. The sword had nearly missed my loyal horse, in which ran in lightning speed, fleed the attack by a hair.  
  
The one who attacked, Asakura Yoh, looked up from his position. His sword has dug deep into the Earth. His eyes were dark with a fighting aura.  
  
I smirked at the worthless sight of him. My own golden eyes transformed into the dark fighting aura. My Bason-tai had been whipped out when that worthless so called shaman tried to attack me. Now, my fuukuoku in 50%, I am ready to fight this battle and claim my name as Shaman King.  
  
The other shaman glared at me, and suddenlly charged with no hesitation towards me. I easily dodged his worthless attempt to hit me, and countered back with one of my own, Golden Juu Kka Zan Mai. The impact was so great, the worthless shaman shot back, hitting a tree.  
  
My smirk grew wider. This so called shaman can never defeat me. He is too small and ungreat. He has courage, I would give him that, to challange the demon Ren, but he had no guts to have thought of losing to the one and only great Tao Ren.  
  
I charged at him with full speed. I will try to ease your pain quickly, little shaman. My bason-tai nearly met his neck, but he jumped out of the way. The tree that he had hit ended up into many bits of toothpicks.  
  
You can not run forever... For your life I shall have!  
  
I charged once again, hitting him with full impact, causeing him to fly back. He can't even use his spirit right. I regret for even THINKING that worthless spirit would become handy in my battles.  
  
My eyes darkened even more as I thought of what I can do. The shaman will of course, die under my weapon and great strength. And as for the spirit. I shall break it. It shall become a broken spirit, those that I had heard from a old family book. Once I destroy a spirit, it's mind shall wonder the Earth forever, all his body parts and soul parts will be broken into thousands of pieces, and then split into the four corners of the Earth.  
  
After giving that a thought, I took no more time, as I rushed right in front of my fallen opponent, who had 'mercy me, please!" eyes. His face gave impressions of a failure and a weakling. I must punish this shaman for being so weak. I must punish him for ever thinking he was strong.  
  
As I was about to send my last attack, the worthless 'thing' got up to his knees, and started begging for mercy. His antics made me laugh. A shaman. Doing such a worthless thing. He does not even deserve to be called alive.  
  
My evil laughter filtered the whole area. Birds flew off, insects fleed, at my evil laughter.  
  
The worthless 'shaman' looked at my with hope of survival in his eyes.  
  
I smirked evilly back at him. His eyes changed into a death like stare as quickly his hopeful ones came.  
  
"If you give me your title as Shaman King, then I shall let you leave. " My kindness took over me. But of course, I am the greatest Tao Ren ever alive.  
  
The little shaman's eyes became hopeful again, and nodded uncontrollably. I laughed my evil laughter once again.  
  
As of that day on, I am called, The Demon Tao Ren, Shaman King.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews  
  
Name-Manta

-E-mail-TheSmartShrimp

-Chapter-1

-Review- O.o... Eh... good first story... (Though it will never happen), very... discriptive....  
  
Name- LazyShaman

-E-mail-SilentWeapon

-Chapter- 1

-Review- Good job Ren! (Everone else-Anime fall) That was great! Very discriptive!  
  
-Name- Ice Ainu

-E-mail-IceShaman

-Chapter- 1

-Review- NANI?!?!? YOU SHALL NEVER BECOME THE SHAMAN KING! EVEN IF ANYONE HAS TO BE IT WILL BE ME! XP  
  
Name- BestPlaceSeeker

-E-mail-TheBestPlace

-Chapter- 1 Review- DANNA WOULD NEVER DO THAT! YOU LIED! YOU LIER!! DANNA SHALL ALWAYS BECOME THE SHAMAN KING! YOU ARE WRONG!  
  
Name- ScaryItako

-E-mail-ShamanQueen

-Chapter- 1

-Review- .... Good Job..... (Ren- OMG! I'M IN FOR IT NOW! O.O)  
  
-Name- JokeKing

-E-mail-JokeKing

-Chapter- 1

-Review- THAT IS NOT TRUE! I SHALL BECOME SHAMAN KING! MY JOKES WILL RULE THIS WORLD!  
  
-Name- CrystalPendelum

-E-mail-IShallKillHao

-Chapter- 1

-Review- O.O That was rather... new... heh heh... I didn't know you we're like this...  
  
Name- ElizaLover

-E-mail-Necromencer

-Chapter- 1

-Review- Maniac laughter means your lungs are very well... hm... would you like to come over for a 'visit'? Don't worry, I won't do anything like what I did with Manta! Just drop by some time! (Crosses fingers at the back)  
  
-Name- Justice

-E-mail-JusticeShallRuleOverHao

-Chapter- 1

-Review- Ren... You're very im-pure! YOU MUST BE BABTISED! Drop by at the X-LAWS Church some time. We will forgive your sin if you come. But if you not, we will hunt you down!  
  
-Name- DollMaster

-E-mail-HaosDollMaster

-Chapter- 1

-Review- WHAT IS THIS?! MARI DO NOT AGREE WITH ANYTHING IN THE ABOVE! REN HAS WRITTEN SOMETHING MARI SHALL NOT FORGET! CHUCK! KOGE- (And the review ends, seeing as Mari killed her computer....)  
  
-Name- Hoshi

-E-mail-ISeeStars

-Chapter- 1

-Review- This would never happen! BECAUSE I AM THE EVILLEST! I SHALL NOT BE RATED 2ND!!! YOU ARE NOT EVIL! I AM! YOU HEAR ME?! I AM!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoh's Replies!  
  
To-Manta You're welcome! And too bad Anna read it! I have to do 1000000000 push ups before bed and run 100 000 000 000 000 000 KM everyday! I'm SO tired!  
  
To- TheDevilRen Well, the truth is, I did defeat you and Hao! :)  
  
To-Ice Ainu I'm glad you're smiling! :)  
  
To- Scary Itako Can you PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE Lay off the training a little?! I need Amidamaru to type for me! I can't even feel my body anymore!  
  
To-BestPlaceSeeker You do? Well, nobody's perfect! :)  
  
To-JokeKing Well then, we must compete one day to see who is the joke king, ney? ;)  
  
To-CrystalPendelum SANKYUU!! :)  
  
To- ElizaLover Ok... I'll phone when I need it.  
  
To- Hoshi You seem a little familiar...  
  
To- Setsumi-san Sankyuu for reviewing me! And I'll keep the A in mind! :)  
  
MY Review replies  
  
Jabun-Of course I'll continue! Thanx for RR!  
Alex -LOL! I'll do that for his story some time! Thanx!  
Tenshi no Haru-Kaze-It's not? lol, thanx! I like the e-mails too! And I write so much, cause it's a hobby! LOL!  
Artemas-Don't worry, I will, Ren's 2nd story can be on that, and Horo's next one or something! Thanx for the idea!  
Setsumi-san-THANKIES! And don't worry, I'll use your suggestion too!  
ShamanPrincessAnna-THANKIES! And me continueing! see!  
grave- lol thankies! I got other stuff for Hao, but here, a Ren one! sakuuya- Lol, I should do that sometime, getting the cast all shocked at what we evil writers do! And Manta's writing will come soon! No worries!  
s91-Lyserg's will come! Don't worry! bOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO- Thanx for being the first to review! And I'll update regularely! No Problems!  
  
Jacy- and next will be... YOU VOTE! RR!


	3. Horo

Shaman Fanfiction  
  
Jacy- Sorry for the delay, if it isn't for free time on Comp. Class, I wouldn't be able to write a fic. So, the poll had ended with Hao, but I need Hao to do something else, sorry! So here's a Horo Horo's! Thanx for the idea, Alex! LOL!  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own, kill me...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A young teen jumped into the computer store. The bell jingled on the door. "HEY! Where can I get a computer?"  
  
A clerk walked up to the hyper teen. "Hello! What kind of computer do you want? A icy blue one, or a firey red one? There are a lot different coloured computers here! So, what do you wnat?"  
  
Horo Horo blinked, "uh...How about a blue one? "  
  
The clerk chirrped. "ALRIGHT! BE RIGHT BACK!"  
  
So the clerk guy went to get Horo a computer, as he wandered around to find something to do at the mean while.  
  
"Hey! Over here! " A mysterious and familiar voice yelled.  
  
Horo looked towards the familiar voice, to see none-other than the all famouse, Tao Ren.  
  
"How much does this cost?" The cocky chinese asked another clerk.  
  
'Oh, he is not talking to ME! Heh, bet he doesn't know I'm here! He said he wasn't even interested, what a idiot!' Horo Horo thought to himself.  
  
The clerk returned with a giant box. "Here's your computer! "  
  
"Thanx!"  
  
And so Horo brought home the computer and started putting it together, that took like...... 5 hours, with the help of Pilika.  
  
"DONE! And now for that site... "  
  
-------------------------  
  
Name- Ice Ainu

-E-mail- IceShaman

-Password- 88888888888

-UserID- 33333333(HA! REN! I GOT THE 3'S THIS TIME! XD)  
  
Story- My Dream Of The Cheese Slice Summary- I once had a dream of a cheese slice that nearly ate me.... Rated- MCS(Monster Cheese slice)  
Genre- TERROR!HORROR!(To Horo, and to others, it's Humour)  
  
Horo's POV ---------------------------  
  
I just finished my dinner of 6 bowls of noodles, 9 bowls of rice, and about 100 bowls of ice cream. Pilika had once said, eating that much might give me nightmares, but it's not even enough for me. HEY! I'm a growing boy you know!  
  
ANYWAYS! I just finished my dinner and desert, when I jumped into my futon(japanese bed), and slowely closed my eyes.  
  
Next thing I know, I'm in a swirling world of pink. The sky was strawberry pink coloured, and the ground was full of candy trees, that's as high as the sky!  
  
I started investigating around this world of food and sweets! It's like heaven! I jumped into a strawberry gummy bush, and swam in banana soda!  
  
After eating more cherry cream pies on a tree, i continued my tasty journey, following the cheese road. I continued walking, and saw lollipop flowers, and gingerbread houses!! My mouth watered even more when I found a gigantic cheese slice!  
  
I jumped in happiness, and charged towards it to take a bite.. when the evil cheese slice king showed it's true face...  
  
The gigantic cheese turned around towards me, and it's gigantic eyes slowely drifted down to my hungry face, and it's gigantic mouth opened to talk.  
  
"FOOLISH HUMAN! YOU THINK YOU CAN EAT THE GREAT CHEESE SLICE KINC?! YOU SHALL PAY, MORTAL!" the cheese slice king roared, as it opened it's gigantic mouth to eat me. I took no time, and quickly dashed the other way.  
  
It didn't lack speed, although it's so big, it kept hopping after me with speed of a rabbit. I quickly ran, but it gave no hope. Before you can say 'yummy!', the cheese slice king grabbed me and threw me in his mouth.  
  
I smelt a lot of cheese stench, and all I saw was darkness, until I jumped up.  
  
I jumped up from my futon that I was sleeping on, sweat fell down my face... It was just a dream. And then I smelt more cheese! Maybe it's not a dream! Maybe I'm back at my home, but as a spirit!!!  
  
"ONII-CHAN! OHAIYO!(Brother! good morning!)I made your favorite!!! Cheese macaroni with Cheese slices to boot!" Pilika ran into my room cheerfully.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"  
  
-----------Owari--------------------  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Name- Manta

-E-mail-TheSmartShrimp

-Review- ... Horo, you have great imagination... heh heh...  
  
Name-LazyShaman

-E-mail- SilentWeapon

-Chapter-1

-Review- Horo Horo! Let's go to that dreamland of yours someday!! Sounds so good!  
  
Name- BestPlaceSeeker

-E-Mail- TheBestPlace

-Review- HAHAHAHA!!! WIMP!! You can't even stand up to a slice of cheese!!  
  
Name- DemonTaoRen

-E-mail- DemonTaoRen

-Review- KISAMA!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!! AND TAKE OVER YOUR ACCOUNT!!!!! (An(me, not horo)- look at horo's user ID number)  
  
Name-ScaryItako

-E-mail- ShamanQueen

-Review- I can't believe you became Yoh's friend, you're so weak!!!!  
  
Name-JokeKing

-E-mail- JokeKing

-Review- HAAAHAHAHA! We shall see WHO is the real joke king!!!  
  
Name-CrystalPendulum

-E-mail-IShallKillHao

-Review- O.O Horo-kun, you can try doing oversoul with Kororo and then fight off the gigantic cheese slice... but that's all just a dream...  
  
Name-ElizaLover

-E-mail- Necromencer

-Review- Bad dreams are a sign of bad intestines, would you like to come over to my clinic so I look things over?/Evil music in the background/  
  
-Name-Justice

-E-mail- JusticeShallRuleOverHao

-Review- Oh my, do you wish to come listen to our prayers to sooth the evil cheese slice soul within you? You will feel all the more free in your sleep. We are here at X-LAWS church. Drop by anytime.  
  
-Name-X-LAWSHead

-E-mail-Jeanne-samasWordsAreLaw

-Review- YES! LISTEN TO JEANNE-SAMA OR ELSE!!! _holds up gun  
_  
Name- KawaiiMilli

-E-mail-MiliFive

-Review- AHHAHHAHA!!! Now I know your weakness!!  
  
-Name- SexyElly

-E-mail-EllyFive

-Review- looks at mili's e-mail MILLI! It's not supposed to be millifive! it's Lilly five!! looks at her own e-mail uh... I won't tell if you won't tell! And also to you, Horo Horo! WE SHALL DEFEAT YOU WITH YOUR GREATEST WEAKNESS NOW! MUAHHAH!  
  
-Name- Hoshi

-E-Mail-ISeeStars

-Review- Tch. Pathetic. Now that I know your weakness, you'll suffer... heh heh heh... now I can defeat my twin brother's pathetic friends!! MUHAHAHA!  
  
PS- if there's a cheese slice when you wake up in front of your face, it's not my doing!  
  
Ren's Review Replies!  
  
Manta- WHO SAID IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN?! I SHALL DEFEAT YOH AND BECOME THE SHAMAN KING!  
LazyShaman- Do you even care HOW people look at you?!?!? Ice Ainu-You wish, baka-ainu, we can FIGHT to see who is the best!  
BestPlaceSeeker- Oh, you sure that i'm wrong?! takes out kwan dao ScaryItako-... heh heh... tries to look serious, fails miserably  
JokeKing- You wanna go?! takes out kwan dao  
CrystalPendelum-Well, I am looks very serious  
ElizaLover-...No...Thanx... I like to keep my lungs to myself.  
Justice- I'LL TAKE ALL YOU GUYS ON! Hao'sDollMaster- Tch, Come on, I'll take you on too! takes out Kwan Dao  
Hoshi-..who are you?  
Setsumi-San- OH YEA?! chases her with his kwan dao like you said in your review cackles manicaly  
  
My Replies  
  
bOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO- i'm sorry, i'll do anna's next time! thanx for reading and liking it!  
s91- i'll do lyserg's next time, k?! thanx for liking it!!! Shaman Queen x X x-thanx for liking my fic!!! it's a great success!! and i'll read your fic!! (or did i already?) LOL! don't worry! starfighter48- me trying to update as much as possible now! sorry for the delay!  
hika-king- i've never done this for anything but shaman king, but i might do one for saiyuki... i'll think about it!(hoshi is..... well, it's a surprise if you don't know yet, lol)  
The-Truus- THANX FOR LIKING! updating as much as possible, seeing as my sis hogs th comp... lol! keiko - sorry, hao is reserved for something really good, for the ending, but i might put one up for no reason whatsoever, lol, stick around then!  
Setsumi-san- lol! yea, mari went over-reacting.. (mari- MARI DIDN'T!! RENHAS BEEN LYEING!! HAO-SAMA SHALL BECOME SHAMAN KING)  
grave-here's the next chap! thanx for liking the story!  
Usagi-lol, thanx!!! yea, it is the ep. 3 thingy, lol. wait for lyserg's cause it's coming!! (ren is so naive sigh Ren-GLARES!!! me- O.O) Poison Death Tree- ok, anna's is coming!! just a sec!! don't have one-lol! glad you like!! I'm doing something really special for Hao's story at the end!! stick around! Tailfeather-yup... he is so naive Ren- GLARE!!!! me- O.O eep! nvm.. heh heh... Tenshi no Haru-Kaze- yes we are still friends! and i hate you too! sakuuya- lol! Ren says thanx!! (ren- hey! i didn't say no nothing!! )I say thanx too for liking!  
animeangel830- read one like that, called hoshi ga hoshi desu, it's really good! (and well, i have seen more other stuff with the name hoshi in it, lol, i thought i really fit him)  
HikariTao-marco?! that's a new one, lol, sure, some time around i'll write one for him!  
animeangel830- hmm? other friend? sorry, hao's reserved for some reason to be made last, cause something surprises everyone!  
Alex- here's your cheese slice! lol!! anymore stuff you got?! i can do one for anna or lyserg or anyone, thanx a lot for the idea!  
Jabun- sorry, hao is reserved for the last one to surprise everyone! ok? ok? and thanx for reading!  
Anna Itako- okok, jap dictionary, np! lol, and you gave me a idea for a anna fanfic! thanx! D-Caf(aka Sandr- Here's your horo horo!! thanx for reading! hope you liked!  
  
jacy-me=tired... so much reviews, lol, hope you guys enjoyed!! RR!!!


	4. Anna

Shaman FanFiction  
  
Jacy- SORRY FOR THE DELAY!! BLAME MY SISTER, HIKARI TAO FOR TAKING THE COMPUTER FOR ONE WEEK, SO I COULDN'T UPDATE!!! heh heh! Remember to blame her! ok, ANNA WON THE VOTE! and after Ms. Kyoyama, it's Mr. Diethel!! with LYSERG DIETHEL! but who's after the dowser? well... waiting for votes!  
  
Disclaimer- I.Own.Nothing... Exept the ever conveniant, Funbari Super Market! Walking distance from the Funbari Bowling Centre! And 1 hour bus ride from the Funbari Private School! Our motto- Drop by, Say hi, and BUY!  
-  
A young women walked into the living room, then notices a laptop left open on the floor.  
  
'Tch... Manta and Yoh is so irresponsible!! 200 laps when they get back!!' The strict itako thought to herself. 'Hmmmm... what's this?' The itako got closer and closer, a inch by inch closer to the laptop. Furuiosly, looking aroung to see if anyone is watching, then snatched it, and ran to her private room, locking all doors.  
  
'Interesting site...'  
  
Name-ScaryItako

-Password-88888888888

-E-mail- TheShamanQueen

-UserID-12115268(my sis's id)  
  
"Heh Heh..." Anna's lips curled into a smirk.  
  
Title- To Those Who Fight Me For Popsicles.  
Summary- To Those Who Fight Me For Popsicles... Won't have a good ending.  
Genre- Horror(she meant humour...Anna-/Glares/ me-EEP)  
Rated- HT(Nope, not HoroTamao! XP! It's Human Torturing)  
Anna's POV -  
Let me tell you a story that will make your spine shiver, your palms sweat, your eyes freeze. This is the story and a warning, to all those who fight me for a popsicle...  
  
One normal hot day, I felt like eating a popsicle. Now, for me, the great Anna, to go down to the basement(Do they even have one? Anna- GET OUT OF MY FIC!), that's just obsured! Then, who else better to go all the way down the stairs, then my little servent, Manta?  
  
"Manta!!" I yelled. That brat better get here in less than 5 seconds, then that little brat is going to be running for a LOOOOOOOOOONG time...  
  
3...2...1...  
  
"HAI!!!" The little shorty made it just in time. Lucky for him... But making me waste 5 seconds of my life!! He is getting it.. After I get my popsicle...  
  
"Manta, go down stairs, into the basement, and get me a chocolate popsicle. NOW! In 5 seconds!!" I yelled.  
  
The little squirt nodded hastly, and ran down the stairs. I slump back down at my own personal space right in front of the tv, and started enjoying this new movie Yoh rented. It has something to do with these 4 guys, and fighting these Youkai or something...  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Came a sudden cry from down the stairs. What's that little runt doing now!? It's been 3 seconds wasted already!!  
  
The little squirt ran up right in front of me, eyes twitching, all white like. "P..P..Please don't hurt me.. Anna-san.. But.. There's no more.. Popsicles!!" The squirt ran off to hide after the last word.  
  
How dare... Whoever ate the last popsicle... is.. DEAD...  
  
"Doo doo doo!!" Came a aweful singing voice. It was the stupid shaman from the Ainu tribe, Horo Horo. He came whistling my way, in his mouth... A fresh.... Cold.... Chocolate.... POPSICLE!!  
  
"HORO HORO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Followed by the house shaking.  
  
After a while, I tied Horo Horo ontop of a burning pot of water. (POOR HORO!! Anna- URASAI!) That was for eating MY popsicle in this melting weather like day!  
  
"YOH!!!!!!!!!!!" I demanded. I NEED another popsicle!!!  
  
Yoh ran right in front of me in less than 3 seconds. Good... but it could have been better. But that's not the issue right now. "GO TO THE STORE AND BUY ME ANOTHER POPSICLE!!!" I demanded.  
  
Yoh wimpered, but managed to say, "B-but Anna! I have to go training!"  
  
I sighed. Is there ANYONE in this house that knows how to HELP me?!? Is a popsicle TOO MUCH to ask?!?! Of course I can't bother Yoh to go training. I guess it's up to the real deal, me!  
  
I grabbed my red bandana from my room, and grabbed my wallet. Tied the bandana around my head, and dashed off.  
  
I walked up the aisles of the Funbari Super Market(YAY! I OWN SOMETHING!). I looked around until I could find, one last box... of the lush and delicious, chocolate popsicle that seemed to have a beautiful light glow around it.  
  
I took off running, charging for my precious!! Charging for the mouth watering chocolaty.. popsicle from heaven. I jerked open the door, grabed the box, just as another hand grabbed it with me. I jerked it out, and so did the other person, then a popsicle fight for the popsicle happened!! I jerked this way, the other person jerked the other...  
  
I finally look up to my one and only rival, it was... Sharona!! From the Lily 5!! "LOOKI HERE, YOU FAG, GIVE ME THE POPSICLE, OR YOU SHALL DIE!!"  
  
"WHO YOU CALLING A FAG, YOU POPSICLE STEALER!! IT'S THE LAST BOX, AND I WON'T GIVE IT UP!!" Sharona fought back.  
  
"WELL THEN, SAY GOODNIGHT, UGLY HAG!" Sharona looked a little offended with the last comment.  
  
"LEGENDARY LEFT!!!" WACK!!! All went quiet for second, as it seems like the whole earth whatched as Sharona fell down, slowely, with a giant red hand mark on her right cheek, with a little blood spilling out of her mouth.  
  
"Hmph.. You deserved it." I finished off, and walked off to pay for my prize.  
  
Name- Manta

-E-mail-TheSmartShrimp

-Review- A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-anna-san... I don't know what to say.... And where did my laptop go? Do you by any chance have seen it?  
  
-Name-LazyShaman

-E-mail-SilentWeapon

-Review- A-anna... I'll go training now..  
  
-Name- TheDevilRen

-E-mail- TheDevilRen

-Review- Oh my god! What have this world come to?!  
  
-Name- Ice Ainu

-E-mail- IceShaman

-Review- By dear mother of all nature!! CAN YOU GET ME DOWN FROM HERE?!  
  
-Name- BestPlaceSeeker

-E-mail- TheBestPlace

-Review- No wonder you're the boss!!  
  
-Name-CrystalPendelum

-E-mail- MustKillHao

-Review- HehHeh, Anna... You kinda scare me..  
  
-Name- JokeKing

-E-mail- JokeKing

-Review- ehhehehe... BANANA!!!! . . .  
  
-Name- Justice

-E-mail- WeShallWinOverHaoWithJustice

-Review- O dear, even you are full of sin. God does not forgive thoughs who slap others in the middle of the great Funbari Super Market!!  
  
-Name- X-LAWSHead

-E-mail- Jeanne-samasWordsAreLaw

-Reivew- U MUST LISTEN TO OUR JEANNE-SAMA!  
  
-Name- RichSmoker

- E-mail- Sharonafive

-Review- HOW DARE YOU! I WILL COME RIGHT OVER THERE AND GET THINGS STRAIGHT!!!  
  
-Name- KawaiiMili

-E-mail- MiliFive

-Review- O dear... Sharona is not going to like this....  
  
-Name- SexyElly

-E-mail- EllyFive

-Review- Yea... What Mili said...  
  
-Name- ElizaLover

-E-mail- Necromencer

-Review- Anna-san, may I look at your hand? Please drop by my clinic later. Do not worry, no saws or knifes are going to be involved....  
  
-Name- DollMaster

-E-mail- HaosDollMaster

-Review- Mari finally got a new computer... And to what Mari see, YOU ALL DON'T GIVE ANY THOUGHT ABOUT HAO-SAMA! IF IT WAS HAO-SAMA THERE, ANNA WOULD HAVE BEEN TOAST!!  
  
-Name- Pumpkin

-E-mail- HaosPumpkinGirl

-Review- HAO-SAMA!! IF IT WAS HAO-SAMA, UNLIKE THAT WEAKLING, SHARONA, HE WOULD HAVE HIT YOU BACK, AND ADDED IN A FEW KICKS AND PUNCHES!! HE WOULD HAVE...(goes on and on...)  
  
-Name-Hoshi

-E-mail- ISeeStars

-Review- Ah... You are as strong as always, you would make a perfect queen... You are perfect...  
  
Horo's replies:  
  
Manta-OF COURSE! In order to be a good writer, you must have great imagination!  
LazyShaman- YEA! LET'S GO!!! YOU HAVE TO CHECK OUT THE CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!  
BestPlaceSeeker- WIMP?!?!? WIMP?!?!? IF I'M THAT, WHAT ARE YOU?!?!? HUH?!?!? A MOUSE!  
DemonTaoRen- COME AND GET IT! IF YOU CAN! XP!  
ScaryItako- I AM NOT WEAK! IT'S A DREAM!! A DREAM!  
JokeKing- You can be some lame Joke King, I'll rather be the Shaman King.  
CrystalPendelum- Like you said, It's a DREAM!!! ElizaLover- N-no thanx... I like my intestines where they... thanx.  
Justice- I don't need some boring prayers to soothe my soul, I'm good, thanx.  
X-LAWSHead- I DON'T WANT TO, AND DON'T NEED TO!! I'LL FIGHT YOU IF YOU FORCE ME!! I CAN KICK YOUR BUTTS TO AINU HEAVEN!  
KawaiiMili- W-w-w-wait!! T...that's not my weakness!! HEY!  
SexyElly- THAT'S NOT MY WEAKNESS!!! /wimpers/  
Hoshi- I DID find a cheeseslice beside my bed last night... are you...sure?  
-  
My Replies!  
**Faust IX**- Thanx for waiting so patiantly!! I'll be doing Faust's soon! don't worry!  
**Tenshi No Haru-Kaze**- lol!! thanx! And it's not Queen's contant BBQ now turned to Funga FuFu... It IS really annoying tho.  
**S91**- lol THANX FOR LIKING! HERE'S A UPDATE!  
**gssff**- here's a Anna STORY, hope you enjoyed!  
**Mailyn asakura-** here's a Anna story!! hope you like!  
**asn water-** Anna's here!! hope you enjoyed!  
**the-Truus**- haha!! never get taunted by those yellow dairy products!! EVIL CHEESESLICES!!!

**Keiko**- aw, crappers!! I should have made anna do that!! maybe next time, sorry! (I have such bad memory... sigh..T0T)  
**AsakuraAlicia**- It's... ANNA! Hope you liked!

**Zeromaveric**- Yea, I'll do Ryu's soon, after finishing a few other ppls!! Don't worry! Sneak Preview- Ryu's story is... The Day I found My Best Place... Sounds interesting? well stay tuned!(OMG! I sound like that annoying voice thingy that always comes out at the end of the show telling you to continue watching! X.x)  
**Sho-Ryunosuke**- Too bad Yoh didn't get his 20 laps, but Sharona got her slap!!

**Marion Phauna**- Well, this is Anna!! I hope you liked!  
**Asamiko**- lol... maybe... I AM!!! MUHAHAHAHA!

**Animeangel830**- uh... me neither... and thanx!  
**sakuuya**- sorry about HoroHoro's story, the stupid thingy won't let me upload them.. I'm fixing them right away, or take a look at his replies, it's in order. (and for the slice... I never thought of it... heh he... ''' )  
**Kai-n-rei-4eve**- Hao... that's a problem, cause best is left for last, right? so i wanted hao's to end the story, so i didn't want to do his.. so sorry... can you think of anyone else you want me to write?  
**the-pit-monster-** Thanx!! here's the update!  
**me the important one**- ANNA HERE! and.. I like your name, LOL!  
**Kendosakuyamon**- heh heh, now stop now, ren! and for your question... cause Horo Horo is a big eater? heh heh!! well.. I never thoguht about it.. Hey HORO HORO!!!

**Alex-** me still grateful for the idea!! and the hao encountering a better shaman... I'll think about it, cause i was thinking something else for his, but that COULD be thought up.  
**hika-king**- u did?! wow!! cool!! and for the saiyuki idea, maybe after i'm at least done ONE fic... i always start them and don't end them.. heh heh! ''

**FiRe-BabiiE**- anna's here!! she's here!!!!!! SHE'S HERE!  
**Jiannetsuke-TAK**- heh heh, thanx for liking horo horo's!! but Ren IS, lol, not in crazy crazy, but he would do that if it was the ren that appeared in the first few eps... obsessed with being that shaman king... but o well, it was funny, neh?  
**Nabooru Tsutsuji**- HEY! I missed ya and everyone on shaman online!! glad you liked the fic!! and lyserg's coming next.. maybe faust after that... heh heh! glad you liked!!!

Jacy- KK! DONE! My hands hurt bad!! . Too much to type... and also, sorry about the last few chapters, won't show the names and stuff for some reason... /Is Angry/ But I'll fix it ASAP!!!


	5. Lyserg

Shaman Fanfiction- LYSERG!!!  
  
Jacy- HI!!!!!! Actually, when I looked back at the votes, Hao beated Lyserg by 1 vote!!! so I MIGHT do Hao's next time.... /Is waiting for votes/  
  
Actually, here's the votes:  
  
Lyserg-  
-S91  
-Usagi  
-mailyn asakura  
-Nabooru Tsutsuji  
  
Manta-  
-Sakuuya [X2]  
-FireFairy  
  
Hao-  
-Don't Have One  
-jabun  
-Keiko  
-animeangel830  
-kai-n-rei-4eva  
  
Faust  
-Faust IX  
-Nabooru Tsutsuji  
  
Marco-  
-HikariTao [X2]  
  
Ryu-  
-Zeromaveric  
  
Jacy- SO!! Any requests?? or Votes?!  
  
Lyserg's Fanfic:  
  
2he young teen ran out of the Asakura residence just like all the others.  
  
'Hmmm.. A fanfic..' The green haired boy thought, as he dashed back to his hotel. (Jacy- Well, he doesn't live in Japan, so he goes to a hotel... Why isn't he with Yoh and the others? Well... I DUNO!!! XO!!!)  
  
He quickly ran to his leaf-green computer that sat on his grass-green desk, along with his tree-green lamp. He turned on his leaf-green computer, and started going to  
  
-Name- CrystalPendelum  
-E-mail- MustKillHao  
-Password-8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 (WHOA! Long pass... You wanna guess what it is)  
-UserID-51578512(random numbers...)  
  
"HAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lyserg's rage raised.  
  
-Title- The Day I Revenged My Parents... And Killed... The One That Must Not Be Named.  
-Summary- I finally avenged my parents.. And killed the one that must not be named.  
-Rated-HPness(HarryPotterness)  
-Genre-Action/Mystery  
  
Lyserg's POV-  
  
I approached his doors. The mansion of which, he, who must not be named, lives in. I slowely raised my hand, and knocked on his doors.  
  
'Come In.. I have been waiting...' A cold, and hourse voice summoned me in. The doors slowely opened, revealing a big mansion. Rooms on every corner, rooms on every side. A long staircase linked to the upper floor with more rooms.  
  
I slowely took my first step into my enemy's mouth. My one step landed onto the welcoming mat. A small 'creek' made me jump, but I wasn't about to back down. I, then took all my courage, and walked into the mansion with a normal pace.  
  
I followed the staircases up to the top floor, continueing through the first door I see, which is the door that was right in front of the staircases. I opened the door, and led to a long hallway. I followed the red mat that layed on the floor. I looked around the room, and watched as some of the paintings moved. They greeted me, and some would threaten me. I was not surprised. This is the power of my enemy, a magical being, who is feared by all of those who uses magic.  
  
I continued through the long hallway, ignoring all the chit chat the paintings are doing, until I came upon a golden door. I slowely rose my hand to turn the door knob. Slowely... Slowely... until someone stopped me.  
  
"HEY KID! You won't want to open that door!" I whip around to see a painting with a man, dressed in (Jacy-SHORT SHORTS! LMAO! JKJK! INSIDER!)in a neat white uniform, with the words, X-LAWS on it. The man has yellow hair, and glasses, which he constantly uses his finger to push it up.  
  
"And why is that?" I asked. My green eyes, full of hatred, and anger shot daggers at the painting.  
  
The man smirked, and pushed up his glasses. "That's the room of: The one, who must not be named. If you go in there, you will surely DIE!"  
  
Another painting spoke. "He's got a point, you know."(Quote from a painting on HP movie 3!) A teen with blue spiked up hair, and wearing a snowboarding jacket and shorts grinned.  
  
I sighed, as if he doesn't know a thing. "That's the reason I'm here. I need to find, The one, who must not be named, and get revenge." My eyes turned into it's anger form again, and then I turned around to the door once again. I reached out with full speed, and turned the knob, before anyone can say, "STOP!" I swung the door open.  
  
A black light shot out, then it faded. I squinted, to see a man, his face hidden behind the black hood. his body, all hidden inside his black robes. This is him. The one who must not be named...  
  
"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! VOLDEMORT!!" I screamed, and charged with my pendelum. I shot it at the being, who floated away. I jerked at the wire with hatred, just as commanded, the crystal shot up, after the floating being. The crystal teared through the robes, and shot the man through his heart.  
  
"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, as he fell to the floor, crimson liquid flowed out.  
  
I turned around. My job here is done. I have solved another case. I took my hat that fell down to the floor, and put it back on my head.  
  
"You... You're... Detective... Lyserg..." was the last words he said, before giving up in his life.  
  
(OK, cause someone wanted me to put up who is who, then I will on this one, ok? ok)  
REVIEWS  
  
-Name- Manta (manta)  
-E-mail- TheSmartShrimp  
-Review- Wow, creative... and.. unexpected... One question... What about Hao?  
  
-Name- LazyShaman (Yoh)  
-E-mail- SilentWeapon  
-Review- Voldemort? Where have I heard that before...? Is it a brand for a bed? I need a new one, sense Anna took mine's away, and made me run around all day, and now... NIGHT!  
  
-Name-ScaryItako (Anna)  
-E-mail- TheShamanQueen  
-Review- Nothign to say. Voldemort killed your parents?!  
  
-Name-TheDevilRen (Ren)  
-E-mail-TheDevilRen  
-Review-.... WHAT WAS THAT?! VOLDEMORT KILLED YOUR PARENTS?! THEN WHY DO YOU HATE HAO SO MUCH?! YOU DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE!! ARE YOU INSANE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH 2YOU?! DO YOU HAVE A MENTAL PROBLEM?!/Goes on and on... Until Jun banned him from the computer for 3 days.../  
  
-Name-Ice Ainu(Horo)  
-E-mail- IceShaman  
-Review- What is voldemort? is it edible? and who was that on the painting? you described him a lot like.... REN! OH! IT WAS REN! I NEVER KNEW!! WOW! SMART!  
  
=Name-BestPlaceSeeker(Ryu)  
-E-mail- TheBestPlace  
-Review- YESH!!! THAT WAS THE BEST FANFIC IN THE WORLD!! But I thougt you would have written- The day I finally got a kiss from Ryu, and I totally enjoyed it, cause I love him, he is the best, and I love no one else, because Ryu-san is the best and smartest, and coolest, and most lovable person on earth. Next time, DO THAT!  
  
=Name-JokeKing(Chocolove)  
-E-mail-JokeKing  
-Review- Voldemort... Voldemort.. FOXY WART!(O.o)  
  
-Name-ElizaLover(Faust)  
-E-mail-Necromencer  
-Review- You might want to come have a check up on your brain.... /mumbles to self-I'm running out on those.../  
  
-Name-Justice(Jeanne)  
-E-mail- WeShallWinOverHaoWithJustice  
-Review- Good job, Lyserg. You have done well. Now you have avenged your parent's death by destroying the great evil. All you have to do now, is help us destroy Hao for laughing at you, saying you look like a girl. That evi MUST be stopped!  
  
-Name-X-LAWSHead(Marco)  
-E-mail-Jeanne-samasWordsAreLaw  
-Review- GOOD JOB! JUSTICE WILL ONE DAY DESTROY ALL EVIL IN OUR WORLD! YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED THE FIRST STEP!  
  
-Name-IceMenLeader(Pino)  
-E-mail-IceCrowShaman  
-Review-Hello, I don't believe I know you, but you have guts. So you too, have read the all famouse book, Harry Potter. And by the way, have you read the other all famouse book, Detective Lyserg Cases(Don't worry, I made that up)? I believe you used Lyserg Diethel, the main character's POV, so I belive you have. (He is SOOOOOO clueless....)  
  
-Name-KawaiiMili (Milli)  
-E-mail-MiliFive  
-Review- LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! LYERG-SAMA! YOU ARE THE BEST!!!! LYERG-SAMA!  
  
-Name- SexyElly (Elly)  
-E-mail-EllyFive  
-Review- You're that green headed boy Mili likes! O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOOH! YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CREATIVE! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THE RIGHT GUY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEK!  
  
-Name- RichSmoker (Sharona)  
-E-mail-SharonaFive  
-Review- Oh, you're that brat Milli likes. I thought you were going crazy over Hao destroying your parents. Was I wrong?! But I'm NEVER WRONG! ARG! WHAT'S WRONG WITH TODAY?! NOTHING SHOULD BE! ARRRRRH!!!!!!!  
  
-Name- TheSensibleOne(Lilly)  
-E-mail- LilyFive  
-Review- ..............good...........  
  
-Name- FightingBiatch(Sally)  
-E-mail- SallyFive  
-Review- LET'S HAVE A FIGHT! SEE WHO'S TOUGHER! /Gets hammer/ I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE THIS TIME! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, MOTHER'S BOY!  
  
-Name- PinkPockySmoker(Kanna)  
-E-mail- HaosBlueHairedSmoker  
-Review- ... Weren't you wanting to kill Hao-sama for killing your parents?! Then why... do you want to assassenate the great, HAO-SAMA?!  
  
-Name- DollMaster(Mari)  
-E-mail- HaosDollMaster  
-Review- Mari Waka na nai...(Mari doesn't know...) Nanda? (Why?) Hao-sama...(I think these are right...)  
  
-Name- Pumpkin(Macchi)  
-E-mail- HaosPumpkinGirl  
-Review- Why isn't it Hao-sama?! Hao-sama didn't even appear in this fanfic!! DIEEEEEEEEEEE! I WILL FIND YOU! AND YOU'LL DIE!!!!!!!!  
  
-Name-Hoshi(GUESS)  
-E-mail- ISeeStars  
-Review- Why isn't it.. huh?! what?! I'M CONFUSED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE!!!!!  
  
Anna's Replies:  
  
Manta- NO I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR STUPID LAPTOP! ARE YOU ACUSING ME OF STEALING IT!? WIPE THE FLOORS WITH TURBO DASH 200 TIMES!  
  
LazyShaman- ABOUT TIME! GO! NOW! /Get's hand ready/  
  
TheDevilRen- It has came to THIS! RADICAL RIGHT! /Slaps Ren/  
  
Ice Ainu- GET DOWN SOME OTHER WAY! COMMAND ME OR DIE!!!!! /Raises Right hand/  
  
BestPlaceSeeker- Of course! now do 100 dishes for me tonight!!  
  
CrystalPendelum- Oh, NOW I SCARE YOU?! HOW ABOUT YOU HELP MANTA WITH THE FLOORS, BUT DO IT 200 MORE TIMES!  
  
JokeKing- ... banana gainy(Banana actor)...  
  
Justice- SHUT UP, BITCH! HERE'S YOUR JUSTICE! LEGENDARY LEFT! /SLAP/ This one'll be in the hospital for days...  
  
X-LAWSHead- YOU WANNA JOIN THAT JUSTICE BITCH IN THE HOSPITAL?!  
  
RichSmoker- I'm waiting....  
  
KawaiiMili- I'm Waing!  
  
SexyElly-I SAID I'M WAITING FOR HER TO COME GET ME!!!  
  
ElizaLover- Keep your knives and saws AWAY FROM MY HANDS!  
  
DollMaster- Shut up. You're getting annoying. /SLAP!/  
  
Pumpkin- URASAI! I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS! /SLAP!/  
  
Hoahi- You're! NOW I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! /SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!/  
  
My Replies!!  
  
**Marion Phauna**- HOPE YOU LIKED! :)  
  
**Queenstheif Draconess herselve**-lol! glad you liked!!  
  
**FiRe-BaBiiE**- lol! glad you liked!! here's popsicle! hands you popsicle  
  
**Fire fairy**- Don't worry, i'll do one on manta's sometime, and if you vote twice(not in same chpter or same day) i will count as individual votes, so keep voting!! and thanx.. i gues... lol!  
  
**Nabooru Tsutsuji**- thanx!! and the saiyuki part is all thanx to you, cause we were going crazy about saiyuki, and dubs, and jeanne, lol! hillarious! thumbs up  
  
**HikariTao**- sorry hikaritao, i'll to marco's when he wins the votes! but can you think of anyone else at the moment?!  
  
**Kin Tsuchi-** eep! i hope you stal- i mean reviewers won't get to me!! better update quickly then!  
  
**THE- PIT-MONSTER**- thanx for liking ren's! and i hope you like this one too!  
  
**aaaa22**- i'm updating! sorry for the lateness, i culdn't think of anything! :p!  
  
**Kei=Hao=Asakura-** i have to thankyou, cuse you gave me the idea for lyserg's story! hope you liked!! (what a twist!!)  
  
**SupremeHyren**- THANX! and no, it was saiyuki, but you can think it's yu yu hakusho, lol! here's another chap! hope you liked!  
  
**s91-**glad you like!! here's lyserg's!!  
  
**bOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO**- ooh... are you from Shaman Online too?! I'm blue phoenix!! well, i left now, lol! and thanx for liking!! here's the other chap!!  
  
**hika-king**- here, i added names at the end, sorry that it confused u, and i hope it was funny this time, i'm not realy in sugar high mode at the moment, so heh heh, just like last time... i tried, sorry!  
  
**Beckeh**- THANX!:D  
  
**Asami19**- muhahahaha!!! u better hide it, or else.. who knows what will happen?! lol!! well, ryu...... hmmmmm........ lol! you'll see!!  
  
**The-Truus-** yea!! mari's back! and thanx for liking!!  
  
**Alex-** oooooooooooooooh! smart idea! hope you don't mind if i use it!  
  
**Dark-Tear-** ow!!! ow, you ow, evil ow, worldy ow, monk! ow! but ow! thanx ow! for ow! liking ow!!!! god... GOKU!!!!!!!!! Go hit goku!! don't hit me!!!!! GOKU!!!!!!!!!!! -Perverted Kappa  
  
**Keeper of Yoh-** Hao? ok, i'll think about it! and you were?! wow, a lot of ppl from the shaman online forum here!! :D:D:D:D!!!! glad i see you!! thanx for liking! And i LOVE your commercial story!!  
  
**My Name Is Anna Asakura-** gee, thanx for liking!! and... I UPDATED! can i get a rest from thoe push ups now?!  
  
Jacy- **Thanx everyone! and i'm noticing that i'm getting closer and closser to 100 reviews!!!! WEEEEEEEEEE! the 100th reviewer will get a choice of who's fanfic is next! i don't care the votes, just the 100th reviewer gets to choose right off the bat!!**! ALRIGHT!! hope you guys stay tuned for the next fanfic... which is... VOTE!


	6. Faust

!SHAMAN FANFICTION!

Finally updated! FAUST!

Jacy- god! Sorry ppls! I'm such a lazy ass! ''' now, finally, shaman fanfiction has finally continued! The 100th reviewer has chosen faust! Sorry to MANY ppl who wanted Hao.

HAO WILL BE MY NEXT PERSON TO WRITE ON!

Ok, the pole:

Chocolove-

-KimBob

Nichrome-

-Nadeshiko

Jeanne-

-Nabooru Tsustuji

Manta-

-Sakuuya II

-FireFairy

Hao-

-Don't Have One

-jabun

-Keiko

-animeangel830

-kai-n-rei-4eva X2

-Nabooru Tsustuji

-S91

-mailyn asakura

-machi

-Keeper of Yoh

-Queenstheif Draconess herselve

-aaaa322

-haolover9312 (?)

-kaede51

-marifan

-KeiHaoAsakura

-kina-chan

Mari-

-marifan

Faust

-Faust IX

-Nabooru Tsutsuji X2

-Yamikitsune-chan

-Queenstheif Draconess herselve's Beta 1

-Queenstheif Draconess herselve's Beta 2

-Queenstheif Draconess herselve's Beta 3

-Queenstheif Draconess herselve's Beta 4

-Queenstheif Draconess herselve

-ab-angel

-knightrose (?)

Marco-

-HikariTaoX2

Ryu-

-Zeromaveric

-ab-angel

THANKYOU ALL!

THANKYOU FAUST IX FOR BEING THE 100th REVIEWER!

Now on with the story!

TINKLE!

The bell of the computer selling store is sure busy today, as the…. Lesse… fifth! Costumer entered. A man wearing a long, white lab coat and with a part of his gut cut out, and replaced with blue parts, entered the room. His droopy eyes layed upon a white and pink computer. 'Eliza would have loved that….'

-Name – ElizaLover

-E-mail – Necromencer at – 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

-UserID – 31194(It's supposed to look like ELIZA but I did Z with a 9!)

"… OH MY DEEEEEEEEEEEAR ELIZA!"

Story- The day I made my dream come true

Rating-FW(faust warning)

Genre- (humor?)horror?

Summary- Oh my greatest dream shall now commence! I will finally….

Tonight, my greatest dream will come true. My love, I know you will supports me all the way! Oh my dear love, Eliza! Tonight, it finally will come true! I will finally get the things I wanted most in my short, short life!

After dinner, which once again, I barely ate, I slumped back into my room. Yoh-kun gave me a queery smile, then behind me, I could hear whispers of question. 'what is wrong with Faust?' 'is he ok?' 'he doesn't look so good..'

Smirking, I finally made it back to my room. Those human bodied shamans know nothing about my great plans. My great master plans!

MUHAHAHAHHAAA!

Oh dear.. I shouldn't have laughed so loud… but nothing makes me happier than what would come within seconds!

Stalking towards my table which a human body with a white cloth covored lay upon, I took out my scapal. Today, no.. tonight! I will find out the truth…

OF SCIENCE!

I yelled as I uncovoured what was underneath! It was none other than… MANTA! Who lay under the sheets, with blood squirt everywhere. What a mess… I know I would one day figure out the truth of science and life if I work hard enough to investigate upon this little human's body which holds many, many secrets!

… o dear.. there goes the right lung.. I should be more careful.. oh dear… I didn't do THAT! … oh my… poor boy, won't be getting a wife any time soon… oh my dear gods of germany! I have NEVER seen such a small.. such a small… NAIL before!

… Oh my.. this boy will have to lay in bed for a while, at least until the stomach tissues heal up… oh, maybe in the hospital would be a better choice… until they replant half of the small intestine.. …. And the large intestine… oh my.. the heart will need surgery pretty soon, won't want this boy to die..

…

FINALLY! I have found the truth behind HUMAN SCIENCE! The truth… is.. is.. is.,… EVERY HUMAN NEEDS A HEART TO SURVIVE!

MUAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE DONE IT! I AM A GENIOUS! MUAHAHAHA!

-end-.

REVIEWS!

-Name- Manta

-E-mail- TheSmartShrimp

-Review- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O.O (traumatized)

-Name- TheLazyShaman

-E-mail- SilentWeapon

-Review- OH! GREAT FAUST! Have you seen Manta? He ran out of the house just a second ago, he seemed pretty scared, I heard him mumbling something about 'rather jumping off a cliff' or something.. he was pulling his hair off while running out too.. do you have any idea?

-Name- ScaryItako

-E-mail- TheShamanQueen

-Review- I don't care about that shrimp, (Manta- WHAAAAAT!) but SOMEONE has forgotten to do the LAUNDRY! (glares at faust)

-Name-TheGreenDragon(Jun)

-E-mail-LurLong (green dragon in Chinese)

-Review- Oh my! What a… rated story! Has Ren been reading such horrible things! I must ban him another 3 days off computer!

-Name- IceAinu

-E-mail- IceShaman

-Review- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY GUTS! (haven't got a clue, does he?)

-Name- BestPlaceSeeker

-E-mail- TheBestPlace

-Review- NOT AS GOOD AS LYSERG'S STORY! Yours was.. scary… WHAAAAA! I NEED MY LYSERG-CHAN IN NIGHT NOW! WHAAAAAAA!(sucks thumb O.o)

-Name- JokeKing

-E-mail- JokeKing

-Review- … GREAT WALL OF CHINA! (. . . . . huh?)

-Name- CrystalPendelum

-E-mail- MustKillHao

-Review- Oh my GOD! JEANNE-SAMA!

-Name- Justice

-E-mail- WeShallWinOverHaoWithJustice

-Review- I KNOW, DEAR LYSERG! HOW DARE YOU ABUSE ANOTHER HUMAN LIKE SUCH! Although we are grateful you found out the truth behind human science, but.. HOW DARE YOU CAUSE GRIEF WITHIN ANOTHER HUMAN! Now, if you come to our X-LAWS church and get a FREE batism, we shall also pitch in a beautiful X-LAWS uniform to go! So remember- X-LAWS church, X-LAWS church, the one place to go for babtism!

-Name- X-LAWSHead

-E-mail- Jeanne-samasWordIsLaw!

-Review- JEANNE-SAMA'S WORD IS LAW! SO YOU MUST GO TO X-LAWS CHURCH! OR… DIE! (holds out gun)

-Name- IceMenLeader

-E-mail- IceCrowShaman

-Review- and.. you are?

-Name- PinoFollower

-E-mail- PinosRightHandGirl

-Review-.. why am I here? (cause the author said so)

-Name- PinoFollower2

-E-mail- PinosRightHandMan

-Review- I don't know, but y am **I** here? (cause I said so! XP!)

-Name- KawaiiMilli

-E-mail- MilliFive

-Review- AIIIII! HOW SCARY! WAHAAAAAAA! I NEED LYSERG-SAMA! (snatches lyserg from Ryu)

-Name- SexyElly

-E-mail- EllyFive

-Review- EEEEEEEEEK! YOU'RE SUCH A CAPABLE MAN! Are you looking for anyone?

-Name- RichSmoker

-E-mail- SharonaFive

-Review- LAY OFF ELLY! I SAW HIM FIRST! Sooo……. Are you looking? I'm MUCH better than elly! (strikes a pose)

-Name- TheSensibleOne

-E-mail- LillyFive

-Review- (blush) oh my… you like books and research and science too, right?(blush)

-Name-FightingBiatch

-E-mail- SallyFive

-Review- Hmph! (… huh?)

-Name- PinkPockySmoker

-E-mail- HaosBlueHairSmoker

-Review-I thought your greatest dream was to make Eliza ALIVE again! BUT WHAAT!

-Name- DollMaster

-e-mail- HaosDollMaster

-Review- . . . Mari.. Tsumanai.. (Mari's bored)

-Name- Pumpkin

-E-mail- HaosPumpkinGirl

-Review- What happened to your oh beloved wife of a ghost!

-Name- Hoshi

-E-mail- ISeeStars

-Review- BUHAHAHAHAHA! You ARE pure evil, Faust VIII! How do you like to join MY GANG?

REVIEW REPIES- LYSERG

-Manta- Hao? OH! I ALMOST FORGOT THAT MEAN PERSON!

-LazyShaman- … Uh.. sure.. you see that? Yes… just keep walking towards the mental hospital.. (I know that was mean, LOL! I just wanted to say that! )

-ScaryItako- Yes! HE DID! HIS EVIL SHALL NOT REIGN FOR LONG! FOR I AM… HARRY POTTER! (someone's been reading too much…)

-TheDevilRen- Ren-kun, good luck living the next… 6 days from the computer…

-IceAinu- … No… Voldemort is NOT edible.. and NO! that is NOT Ren.. that was… OH NEVERMIND 

-BestPlaceSeeker- … uh.. O.o… can I NOT reply this one?

-JokeKing- . . . .

-ElizaLover- No.. Thanks, Faust-kun… I like my brain where it is, thank you…

-Justice- YES! I TOTALLY DEVOTE MYSELF TO FIGHTING THE ONE WHO LAUGHED AT ME FOR CALLING ME A GIRL! DIE HAAAAAAAAAAO!

-X-LAWSHead- Thank you Marco-san… (bows)

-IceMenHead- o..k… First off, you're the FIRST person to point that out, out of all those people up there… and you're the most CLUELESS person in here too, aren't you… O.o!

-KawaiiMilli- hehehehe… (Sweatdrop)

-SexyElly-… Oh my.. why DOES Hao think I seem like a GIRL!

-RichSmoker- ok… nice… sure.. heheh ………..

-TheSensibleOne- …….ok………..

-PinkPockySmoker- BECAUSE! He taints this world with EVIL! And he.. he.. CALLED ME A GIRL!

-DollMaster- …. Wakananai…

-Pumpkin- NOOO! I MUST SET UP A TRAP FOR HAO'S MINION! I MUST REPORT THIS TO THE X-LAWS HQ!

-Hoshi- OH! You're that mysterious writer! I'm so HONOURED to have you review my stories! (eyes shining) (OH BOY!….)

ME REPLIES!

**NabooruTsutsuji- **HAHAHA! Yea, I should do that for Jeanne's! LMAO! I hope you liked this chap!

S91- LOL! YAY! Glad you liked lyserg's! I hope you liked this one too! Sorry for not doing Hao's! Faust's vote was 100! Mailyn Asakura- YIP! Glad you liked it! Sorry for the delay, and I hope you liked this one! YamiKitsune-Chan- YAY! Hope you liked! Machi- gomen! I PROMISE hao's next! Kai-n-rei-4ever- ooh! Another vote for HAO! Why does everyone like hao so much! Keeper of Yoh- Gomen! I promise I'll do Hao next! Kyouyama No Anna- EEP! HAI ANNA-SAMA! HERE'S YOUR POPSICLE! PLS DON'T MAKE ME RUN 10 000 KM FOR THE DELAY OF THIS CHAPTER! Queenstheif draconess herselve- FAUST IT IS! Hope you liked it! Sentra- HAHAH! Glad you liked it! I'm happy I made your day happy and cheesy! Aaaa322- Here's the update! And me glad you liked it! Sorry, hao's chappie has to come l8er! Dark-tear- steals giant fan MUHAHAHAHA! I HAVE CONTROL NOW! WackThankWackforWackreadingWackbutWackiWackstillWackgetWacktoWackyou! WackandWackthanxWackforWacktheWackpresent! WackHere's WackanotherWackpresentWackfor Wack you! WackX100 ! MUHAHAHAH! 

**Faust IX-** Thanx for your patients! Your patients has earned you the lucky 100! Here's the faust fanfic! Hopw you liked! Who do you want next as a writer!

**Tsutsuji-** HHAHAHHAA! Dubbie symptoms! WHAAA! Y DIDN"T I SEE THAT SOONER!I'll do that NEXT time!

**SupremeHyren**- THANX!

**THE-PIT-MONSTER-** bluur3? No, I don't think so, I got one from flamethrower, from some jackass called noone, and another person called FIRE.

**BOw-dOwN-tO-kEiKO**- Yea, I did! And thanx for the support!

**The-Truus**- sorry for the long wait! And sorry it ended up being faust… but hao's next for sure! Unless I make it to 200 review in one chap! … XD! NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!

**Kina-chan-** hm.. I DUNNO! DUN DUN DUN!

**KeiHaoAsakura**- LOL! Yes, still very thankful! Oh, and sorry it wasn't Hao! But hao's next for SURE!

**Marifan**- sorry it wasn't hao, but the next one, I'm POSITIVE it's gonna be.. HAO!

**KnightRos**e- HAHA! 12! Well, here's the FIRST one at least!

**Kaede 51**- sorry that hao's a little… off…. But that's to make the fanfic funny! And hao's next, I SWEAR!

**Ren F**- YAY! Glad you liked it!

**Ab-angel**- OH! I FEEL SO SORRY FOR YOU! The English dub is AWEFUL isn't it! I don't have foxbox, so I can't watch it.. (or now called 4KIDS tv! YUCK!)

**Horohoro Fan**- yay! Thanx for the support! I'm so glad someone likes my fanfics! We have a LOT in common! (I LUV horohoro! )

**KimBob**- CHOCOLOVE! That'd be SOOOO hilarious! But no one would understand a thing he's saying cause he'd jump from topic to topic by his weird jokes!

**Haolover9312**- sorry for the delay! And sorry this wasn't hao! The next one is gonna be hao FOR SURE! So stay tuned! This time, It'll be much sooner!

Jacy- thanx everyone for your great support! Me so happy everyone reviewed and liked my stories! And sorry to all those ppl who got disappointed cause it wasn't hao! But hao's next! I SWEAR!


	7. Hoshi

Shaman Fanfiction

Hoshi

Jacy- let's goo! Hoshi's turn! And if you don't know who he is, you'll guess by reading! Haha!

MUA HA HA HA HHA HA HAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA AH AH AHA HA HA HA GASP! AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HHA HA HA Cough cough weez… Damn….

Name- Hoshi

E-mail- ISeeStars at hotmail dot com

Password- 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

UserID- 123456789666

MUAH HA HA HA H A HA HA-

"BE QUIET!"

Story- The day **I** er… I mean… HAO returns and destroys all of HUMANITY!

Rating- HR(Hao Revival)

Genre- Horror!

Summary- **I**! Er.. I mean HAO returns and destroys all of humanity, and of course my, er.. HIS little brother and friends die too! Only RABBI-SAMA LIVES!

Hoshi's er… HAO'S POV

AHAHAHA! I could hear them… my new army awaits my revival… My loyal followers are all bowing to me! I can feel them.. ALL of them!

I raised my bloody hand high up to the glistening moon. My own life rolled down the glove. Seeing this red liquid signals only one thing. I'm alive again.

The things they least expect, the things they least thought would ever happen… Those things are to happen now…

BOOM!

"HOLY… What was that!"

"The.. THE GROUND'S SHAKING!"

"Wha.. WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"MOUNT FUJI! MOUNT FUJI ERUPTED!"

"RUN! GET AWAY!"

Ahh… The voice of screaming citizens that runs for their lives... powered by cowardice. "The joy of hearing their voices, the pleasure of seeing their horror! This makes living so… meaningful… Is that right.. Rabbi-sama?" I said, stroking the pink partner I have sitting on my lap…

"W- WHAT IS THAT?"

"AHH! STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"DON'T SHOOT! NOOO! PLEASE DON'T SH-"

"WHAA! WHAAA!"

"Babies.. I hate them all…" BANG!

The pure pleasure of watching my troops annihilating these humans… their puzzled face mixed with terror. Their confusion layered over fear. This feeling.. I have not felt for it for so long… "Heh heh heh…" Rabbi-sama sat on my lap, soaking in each stroke I gave him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"EARTHQUAKE!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU.. YOU FIEND!"

"UGH!"

HAHA! This suffering… It brings me such joy! Hahaha!

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ahh… so they finally arrived… I have been waiting.

Luchist was kicking around a woman, until none other than Yoh and his lackeys came in. Yoh stopped Luchist with a pitiful cut from his katana.

"What do you think you're doing!" Yoh screamed at my army, unaware of us watching… "Stop this at once! Who's ordering you to do those things!"

Hmm… It would be a pleasure to see Yoh and his lackeys' confused and surprised face mixed with fear and hatred. "Yes.. a pleasure indeed, right, Rabbi-sama?"

I leaped off the building I was perched on. I jumped off, and fell down to the ground, landing perfectly, with my wheat colored poncho flying off with the wind, showing my bare skin. I. Am. Hot.

"H-h-Hao!" Yoh screamed, followed by the others' puzzled and feared faces.

"AHAHA! Yes, I have returned! To destroy you, Yoh! I will destroy you and become the Shaman King!"

Yoh stepped back, his face twisted with fear, anger, and confusion. I will break him…

"Yoh, you KNOW you can't hurt me anymore!"

"No.. I can't…"

"You KNOW you barely won the LAST fight!"

"Yes… I do.."

"Then you MUST know…" I got closer and closer to him, until our nose met. "I can destroy you.."

His eyes burst wide open, his jaw fell onto the ground. Yes, he can't deny the truth.

" Yes.. You can…" He fell to his knees. His hands threw up, and he bowed.

"HAHAHA! I HAVE WON!"

Yoh's groupies did the same. With Yoh under my control, his groupies can do NOTHING! They will become my SLAVES! Pao Den as my foot massager, BoroBoro as my back rubber, Row as my chef, Foost as my personal doctor, and of course, ChocoloateBar as my personal joker. If his jokes are even HALF bad, HE will have to suffer my blazing fire for one WEEK straight! And of course… Anne as my personal WIFE! But if she is to do ANYTHING I dislike, she can join ChocoloateBar in the BURN HALL! This WORLD will be my kingdom! Every HUMAN will be my toy for burning, and every SHAMAN is my army! MUHA HA HA HA H A!

But of course…

I have one last thing to do..

"YOH!" I called out in my shining new Kingdom of Hao.

Yoh, that pitiful shaman who shouldn't even be given the class 'human' ran to my feet, kissing my feet like he's trying to soak up to me. I kicked him off.

"Yoh, you are to gather EVERYONE from this kingdom. Every peasant, slave, and even anyone from the Burn Hall… Understand, DOG!"

Yoh grinned and bowed. Even if I were to give him the name, Dog, he would be happy enough to jump in joy… Suck a low ANIMAL!

Yoh gathered everyone to my throne room. They bowed to me like I'm god! Ooh, the joy! Hahaha!

But before I can fully satisfy myself to this torture for these humans and low shamans themselves, I must have them do one last thing…

"Bow.. TO RABBI-SAMA!" I ordered, pointing to the tiny throne chair beside mine, there sat Rabbi-sama. The pink rabbit stuff toy. The one and only at which I will cherish forever.

O.o….. There was silence, but then, I yelled again. "BOW OR ELSE I SHALL THROW ALL OF YOU IN THE BURN HALL!" And bow, they did.

MUHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

EnD-

REVIEWS:

Name- Manta

E-mail- TheSmartShrimp

Review- Ahh… Mr. Hoshi-san… Ano.. Your story's very… 'interesting'….

Name- The Lazy Shaman

E-mail- SilentWeapon

Review- Uh.. Sorry, Hoshi-san.. I don't understand it. '.' (Everyone falls down anime style)

Name- ScaryItako

E-mail- TheShamanQueen

Review- You REALLY wanna see stars! You're asking for it, Why I outta- (Gets cut off cause of the very um… 'colorful' vocabulary she used… Moderators don't like it…)…ANNE!… …ANNE?… …ANNA! …ANNNA!…

Name- TheGreenDragon

E-mail- LurLong

Review- oh… oh MY! You're- (Gets cut off because she was spoiling it! NO SPOILERS, JUN! BAAAAAAAAD!)

Name-IceAinu

E-mail-IceShaman

Review- WTF! WTH! FBBQ! BBQIOS! WTFBBQIOS! (It's ok if you don't understand…I don't really either…)WHO IN BBQ ARE YOU!

Name- BestPlaceSeeker

e-mailTheBestPlace

Review-- MY NAME IS NOT ROW! REMEMVER IT WELL! IT IS RYU! R-Y-U!

Name-TheDemonRen

E-mail-TheDemonRen

Review- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHX333! How DARE YOU! YOU CALLED ME PAO DEN! WTFBBQ(Horo- Hey! That's MY word!) IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'm TAO REN! AND REMEMBER IT WELL, OR ELSE IF YOU SAY LENNY, I'D EVEN KILL YOU EVEN MORE BECAUSE THAT'S WORSE THAN PIGGY PEN AND PAO DEN MIXED TOGETHER! AND WHO YOU CALLING YOH'S LACKIES AND SLAVES! YOU WANNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEE? (breaks computer)

Name- JokeKing

E-mail-JokeKing

Review- Chocolate bar… chocolate bar.. CHOCOLOVE! LMAO! HAHAHAH! XD! HAHA! THAT'S THE BEST YET! (-.-)

Name-CrystalPendelum

E-mail-MustKillHao

Review- I…I'm not captured! I must save my fellow friends and free them from Hao's grasp and we shall all defeat Hao together! (Runs off and figures out a plan with the rest of X-LAWS)

Name-Justice

E-mail- WeShallWinOverHaoWithJustice

Review- Lyserg's right! Marco! Let's go!

Name-X-LAWSHead

E-mail- Jeanne-samasWordIsLaw

Review- YES MA'AM! (Solutes) I SHALL FOLLOW YOU TO THE ENDS OF EARTH!

Name-IceMenLeader

E-mail- IceCrowShaman

Review- why.. WHY WASN'T I MENTIONED? (Goes crazy and freezes the computer)

Name-PinoFollower

E-mail-PinosRightHandGirl

Review- Oh boy.. Pino's not going to be on computer for a looong time now…

Name-PinoFollower2

E-mail-PinosLeftHandMan

Review- Pino… He's going to ask for money again… Got to hide!

Name- KawaiiMilli

E-mail- MilliFive

Review- EKKK! How dare you! We weren't in it! We were privileged you know… PRIVILIGED!

Name- SexyElly

E-mail- EllyFive

Review- WHAT MILLI SAID!

Name-FightingBiatch

E-mail-SallyFive

Review- WHAT ELLY SAID ABOUT WHAT MILLY SAID!

Name- RichSmoker

E-mail- SharonaFive

Review- WHAT SALLY SAID ABOUT WHAT ELLY SAID ABOUT WHAT MILLY SAID!

Name- TheSensibleOne

E-mail- LillyFive

Review- (Sigh)…

Name-PinkPockeySmoker

E-mail- HaosBlueHairSmoker

Review- HAHAHAHA! JUSTICE IS DONE! (AN- got that from Othello.. NO OWN!) Hao-sama has gotten his RIGHT treatment as KING OF THE WORLD! MUHAHA! Well now, here's a treat! My number…- # Phone me!

Name-DollMaster

E-mail-HaosDollMaster

Review- … Mari wants your e-mail address… Phone Mari…

Name- Pumpkin

E-mail-HaosPumpkinGirl

Review- oooh! A man with the RIGHT thoughts! Here's MY number.. Phone none other than ME! (wink)

Name- IcePrincess (Pilika)

E-mail- AinuPrincess

Review- EEEEEEEEEH! MY BROTHER AS HAO'S BACK RUBBER! YOU CRAZY LUNATIC! GO GET A LIFE! (pouts)

Name-ShamanTrainer(Mikihisa)

E-mail- HardTrainer

Review- hmmm.. That WILL be a problem… I'll have to train Yoh to be able to beat Hao when he returns… Thanx you, young man!

Name- ShamanMiko (Keiko)

E-mail- MikoPriest

Review- Oh my, I hope Hao doesn't really grow up to be such a bad person. Yoh will have to teach his brother a thing or two! And I need to get that spanking glove out…

REPLIES!

Faust's Replies!

Manta- Oh my… Do you need.. My help? (grin)

LazyShaman- (hides manta on his back) Manta? Um… no… Who's manta? 

ScaryItako- Yes Yes, sorry about the laundry… (Goes does Laundry)(Hides Manta in the washer)

TheGreenDragon- yes.. well.. since three days has past, I have seen your brother reading even MORE rated stories… Perhaps I should call him for you? (Ren- tell on me and you're DEAD! Faust- oh.. I need another pair of eyes… Ren- O.o)

IceAinu- Guts? You have some! Yes… That's what I need…

BestPlaceSeeker- Thumb… THUMB! I NEED ANOTHER THUMB FOR MY EXPERIMENTS! (chases Ryu around)

Jokeking- …I must see what goes on in your brain! (Chases Chocolove around) (Ren- He HAS no brain! Horo- I second that!)

CrystalPendelum- Your throat seems PERFECT for the giraffe experiment.. Mind if I… "borrowed" it?

Justice- O.o… (Even FAUST'S scared!)

X-LAWSHead- Wow… what a.. BEAUTIFUL HAND! (Chops off marco's hand to do experiments on)

IceManLeader- ..Not interested. (read the post pino did)

PinoFollower- Because I need some new legs for the elephant experment!

PinoFollower2- Ahh… perfect build for the caveman experiment!

KawaiiMilli- A young child.. PERFECT FOR THE JELLYFISH EXPERIMENT!

SexyElly- O.O AHHHHHHHH! (Runs off)

RichSmoker- MY EYES! OOOOH MY EYES! (read her post)

TheSensibleOne- I'm sorry… But I LOVE books and educational crap like that! But I have already… Gotten a wife…

FightingBiatch- HUMPH BACK AT YA!

PinkPokeySmoker- Ahhh… This proves that not only did I successfully found out about the secret of human life, but my enemies ALSO doesn't know me well enough to win in a fight! ELIZA! I'M COMING!

DollMaster- (GAAAAAAAASP! ) HOW IN ALL HEAVENS could you be bored listening to the great findings of… THE SECRET OF THE HUMAN HEART!

Pumpkin- NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX! (How kiddish…)

Hoshi- Your gang? You got my attention…

AHHHHHHHHH! ME FINALLY DONE! Wait.. NOOOO! I GOT REVIEW REPLIES TOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (my fingers hurt)

**NabooruTsutsuji** – haha! Well, Here's Hoshi! (WINK! You know who!) and yea, you go write your fic so I can read!

**KimBob** – EKKK! That reminds me.. I NEEDA ADD THE 10 ORACLES INTO THIS! Haha! My bad! But oh well, they'll be in eventually! Hope you liked Pilika's tho!

**SquirrelFraulein** – haha! Thanx for voting! And maybe.. I'll dedicate a mari story for you, where she.. TRIES ON PANTS! (GASP!) HAH!

**Kai-n-rai-4eva** – haha! Well, here's Hoshi's.. (CoughHAOCough) so I hope you liked! Haha… Fausty.. haha! XD!

**S91** – HAHAH! Hey faust! STOOOOOOOOOOP! (faust is about to catch Lyserg) You don't want his brain.. You want HAO'S! (MUHAHA!) He's so smart and all, you know, how he plans all those traps for Yoh! Faust- YES! HAO! (HAHAH! CHAOS!)

**Jiannetsuke-TAK** – haha! Okok, here's HA- I mean.. HOSHI'S! Hope you liked! (wink!)

**NecromencerEliza**- haha! Thanx! But the grammar thing… ya, I never got really high in grammar things in skool, haha! And what can I say? It's 5AM right now! (I must be crazy…)

**Inulover4eva** – ahh! I'm glad you liked! Well, I have to thank you for your idea! You inspired me! YAY!

**Anonymous** – ahh… So true.. sorry, It's sometimes kinda hard to really catch Hao's real personality, you know? Yea… haha, or it's just me, but I'm trying hard.. but anyways, this chapter was plain OOC, haha! If I kept Hao the way he is, I dunno WHAT I'd end up… and I DO know a lot of people hate the OOCness, but I try to keep it low…(but not in this chap, sorry!) But at the meantime, please try to enjoy to OOC-ness, and if it gets too bad that you needa blow a top, just tell me, ok? Sorry about it…  Oh yea, thanx for the medal! Haha! (What's ZRIA?)

**D:** - OOOH! SHOUNEN AIIIII! HAHAH! You gave me an idea! Well, I'll put it in the next… JEANNE FIC! HAHAH! Thanx, you really inspired me to write a Jeanne fic now! Haha! XD!

**Jojo-Kyoyama** – ahaha! Here's the chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Keeper of Yoh** – haha! Thanx! I'm glad you like! And thanx for the never ending support! Haha! XD!

**Nekoin** – AHHH! What a GREAT idea! Ahah! A fic written by ALL of them! THAT would be given the title of the 'last fic' for this story, I'll save THAT idea last! Thanx a lot!

**Marysmary** – YEA! That'd be great! Haha! Thanx for the idea! Anyways, thanx for reading! 

**an-angel** – Mmm… I know the English version is so HORRIBLE! BLARG! Well anyways, sorry the chapter is a little bad.. I can't really think these days, and I'm sorry if it's not funny. I really try really hard, but I'm no Chocolove, haha! I'll try my best! 

**THE-PIT-MONSTER** – Hmm.. Hao the flamer.. haha! But then all the fans will get mad at me! Haha! Or. WILL they! I should try something like that!

**haolove9312** – YAY! Hao fic up! And I hope you like it.. it's kinda screwed up.. sorry if it's not funny!

**kaia sakura blue** – haha! That's right! Horohoro-chan has a weird sense of humour and a queer ass name! Hahah! XD! Thanx for enjoying!

**Alex** – oooh! Thanx for the support! And that idea ROCKED! But I stuck to taking over the world so this little 'chain' will happen.. Just read the note in the bottom saying- NEXT TIME and you'll see what I mean! Ahaha!

**Asakihe** – haha! Thanx a lot! And here's the fic you've been waiting for! Ahha!

**Black Hikari** – hahaha! Thanx a lot! I'm glad you like it! I try to keep it as weird as possible! Haha!

**KaiHaoAsakura** – ahaha! I c, I hope you feel better! (but.. that means skool right! Ugh… than I hope you feel worse? Haha! XD) thanx for reviewing, and I don't mind long reviews! I like them! Haha! XD!

**Crima** – ahh… so many people wants to see Hao's story, and I hope I hadn't made anyone disappointed.. it IS kinda weird, but I'm trying really hard! Haah, thanx for the review!

**Nekokyo** – I hope you're not disappointed by the hao fic, hahhahah, I tried! Was it funny? Screwed up? Waaa you gotta TELL ME!

**KosmicKitty** – thanx! And I hope you keep reading! Thanx a lot!

**MegDeity** – YUUP! And that's what's gonna happen! D!

**FiRe-BaBiiE** – haha! I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed!

**Bonnie Mizuhara Asakura** – haha! Well, it IS a good idea to get sk cast to read other ppls fanfics, but then the readers would need to know THAT fanfic to understand the story, neh? So I'll see about that, great idea tho! 

(Stretches) MMMMMMMMMMM! That feels so good! Yay! I'm finally DONE the review replies! Now.. JUST A FEW THINGS…

NEXT TIME- Since this IS a fic, I'm gonna finally put a plot in it! Haha! So, now that HOSHI has written a fic that got the rest of the shaman king cast crew all pissed, what are they to do? Haha! Of course, write sequels and such or fics that dis this 'Hoshi' or even try to expose his true character! Ahhhh… This is gonna get crazy! Haha! THIS MEANS WAR! Hahah!

Finals are coming around the corner, so you have to wait till summer vacation for a update! Or else cross your fingers and pray to Jeanne that I can squeeze in time for another fic! Okok! YAY!

TO ALL FANS- sorry if this one screwed up, or it isn't really runny.. I'm working hard, really, I am! But sometimes, I just can't get anything right.. and if the grammar screwed up somewhere, try to ignore it, k? yea, this one was kinda hard cause I didn't really get a good idea, so sorry! I promise I'll do better!


	8. Author's note: Drop

This is one of the stories I really, really didn't want to do this to. This is the first FF I got 100+ reviews on, and it brings me such sadness to see it go, but there's no way I can continue this.

From the beginning, when and how can I 'end' a story such as this? Perhaps I should just change this into- "A collection of drabbles".

To everyone, thank you very much. I loved this story as much as everyone else, but my grammar, spelling and English ability was very, very shoddy in the past. I can't say I'm perfect now, either, but I would like to say I improved. My writing style has changed so dramatically, that continuing this story is impossible. I have not fallen out of SK, and never will, but a story such as this needs to have its conclusion, and I'm sorry that the conclusion will be in the form of an author's note.

Umm.. after re-reading the latest chapter- what… was wrong with me?

Ya, that concludes it. I can NOT touch this fic again. I'm sorry to those who wanted to see more, but… this type of humor appears quite dry to me… and what's more, it looks so… half-assed… I kind of want to go back to the past and kill myself.

Anyway, thank you everyone for your support in the past. May we meet again in a new fic somewhere in the future.


End file.
